the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Time of Death transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 8 “Time of Death” Transcribed by Pegship Previously on "The Rookie" BISHOP I know about you and Nolan. When this gets out, and it will get out, it'll brand her. So if you care about her like you say you do, you wouldn't even put her in this position. CHEN Are you breaking up with me? NOLAN Yeah, Lucy, I am. GREY I was just notified that detectives made a drug bust. It's your wife. BRADFORD Isabel isn't a dealer. GREY Bradford and Isabel were rookies together. DET. So she's a cop? BRADFORD Was. Undercover narcotics. BRADFORD Who's Carson Holland? ISABEL Carson stashed a kilo of heroin in my heating unit. LAWYER You're facing 10 to 20. BRADFORD I'm sorry. INT. OFFICE BUILDING, NIGHT DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, burglary in progress. 609 Hollywood Boulevard. BISHOP and NOLAN are moving through an office building, looking for a suspect. Someone jumps out from behind a desk and starts to run; the officers pursue him down a stairwell. BISHOP Police! NOLAN 7-Adam-15, in foot pursuit of a 459 suspect. Requesting backup. Dispatch, do you copy? BISHOP Sometimes these old concrete buildings can block signal. They chase the suspect into a dark room, where the door shuts behind them. NOLAN Hey! BISHOP Show me your hands! Do it now! NOLAN Against the wall. (to BISHOP) Got me? BISHOP Mm-hmm. NOLAN Backpack down. Give me your right hand. Hold up. NOLAN handcuffs the suspect. BISHOP finds a light switch and turns it on to find they're in a room decorated like a dungeon, complete with fake skeletons and cobwebs. SUSPECT Ow. BISHOP Where the hell are we? SUSPECT Ow. NOLAN This door's locked. No other doors, no windows. What's that? BISHOP A code. (she reads a parchment left on a table) You've got to be kidding me. NOLAN What? BISHOP This is an escape room. NOLAN (to SUSPECT) Stay. (to BISHOP) A what? BISHOP Where hipsters pay to be locked in a room filled with puzzles that they have to solve to get out. NOLAN Oh, yes. Yes, yes. Oh, that sounds like fun. BISHOP Yeah, maybe on a day off, not after a long shift. (pulls out her cell phone to check) No signal. NOLAN Guess we're gonna have to solve the puzzles now. BISHOP Oh, sorry. Looks like this one requires three or more people. SUSPECT (off her look) Forget it. The quicker we get out of here, the quicker I go to jail. So I'm happy to spend the night. NOLAN Oh. That's okay. You wouldn't have been much use anyway. SUSPECT What's that supposed to mean? NOLAN brings the suspect over to the fake prison cell and cuffs him to the bars. NOLAN Don't worry. We can just wait till they open up again in the morning. I mean, eight hours will just fly by. BISHOP Absolutely not. (looking over the parchment again) It's a cipher. Maybe a Caesar shift. NOLAN Caesar what? BISHOP Didn't you take Whitman's extra credit class at the academy? NOLAN No, I was gonna but I - BISHOP "The first step towards freedom lies in the last step from captivity." NOLAN What are you, some kind of secret genius? BISHOP Oh, it's not a secret. (She looks at the prison cell bars that NOLAN has cuffed the SUSPECT to.) Captivity. Something clicks and a curtain is pulled aside, revealing a painting of a map. BISHOP reads clues to NOLAN, who pins light bulbs to the map according to the name BISHOP calls out. NOLAN Greenwich. BISHOP Harbledown. NOLAN Harbledown. BISHOP Canterbury. NOLAN Canterbury. Eventually, a panel slides open, revealing a cobweb-covered skeleton with a parchment attached to it. BISHOP reads the words on the parchment. BISHOP "Pallida mors aequo…" NOLAN Is it another code? SUSPECT It's Latin. "Pale death knocks with the same tempo upon the huts of the poor and the towers of Kings." (shrugs) Catholic school. BISHOP Towers of Kings. She turns to pick up an oversized chess piece, a king, and pops it open to find something that looks like a curved stick. NOLAN Skeleton's missing a rib. BISHOP hands the piece to NOLAN, who fits it into the skeleton's rib cage. The skeleton rattles, the jaw drops, and a key comes flying out of its jaws, bouncing off NOLAN and landing on the floor. He picks it up and unlocks the door with it. NOLAN Yes! Nice! He and BISHOP high-five each other. NOLAN high-fives the SUSPECT and BISHOP is about to when she catches herself. BISHOP You are still under arrest. INT. STATION - GYM NOLAN is sparring with CHEN. She knocks him on his face on the mat. CHEN You're holding back. NOLAN I wish I was. They grapple some more and CHEN sends NOLAN to the floor again. WEST comes along filming their match on his phone camera. WEST I could watch this all day. And now I can. NOLAN Are you recording this? WEST Uh, yeah, just for, uh, teaching purposes. CHEN All right. Focus. This time NOLAN takes CHEN down on her back with him leaning over her. WEST Ooh! There you go! Nice takedown, Nolan. NOLAN Thanks. CHEN Lucky move. INT. STATION - HALLWAY BISHOP is talking with CAPTAIN ANDERSEN. BISHOP I don't know what to say. ANDERSEN You worked really hard for this. You deserve it. BISHOP Thank you. I'll sign up for the detective's exam today. ANDERSEN You should thank Wolfe and Vestri. They're pulling for you. ANDERSEN walks away and LOPEZ comes up to BISHOP. BISHOP I got the Tap. LOPEZ I heard. Congrats. Don't forget about us when you get your detective's badge. BISHOP I'm sorry, do I know you? LOPEZ Insufferable already. You'll fit right in. BISHOP Hey, I mean, it's not a done deal yet. I still have to take the exam. LOPEZ Well, we both know that if the detectives want you, you're in. BISHOP Hey, are we good? I know you wanted it, too. LOPEZ Of course. I'm happy for you. They reach the bottom of the stairs and meet up with BRADFORD. BRADFORD What's going on? LOPEZ Talia just got the Tap. BRADFORD No kidding. That's great. In the carport, SGT. GREY is supervising delivery of someone in a patrol car; it's ISABEL BRADFORD. BISHOP What is she doing back here? TIM BRADFORD goes over to confront GREY as ISABEL is led away. BRADFORD What the hell's going on? They were supposed to hand her to the D.A. for prosecution. GREY Your wife made a deal to be a confidential informant. BRADFORD What? GREY She has a lot of contacts on the street. BRADFORD Because she's a drug addict. GREY With police training. BRADFORD Which will get her killed if someone finds out. GREY They won't let that happen. At least this way she stays out of prison. EXT. STREET, DAY PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST WEST I heard Talia got the Tap. You okay? LOPEZ I'm fine. She's my friend. I'm happy for her. They get out of the car and walk up to where a woman is riding a toy pony in front of a store. ANNIE (LAUGHING) Whoo! Yeah, baby! Come on. She's comin' round the outside, going down - LOPEZ All right, race is over. Get off. ANNIE Did I win? WEST Sure. Have you been drinking, ma'am? ANNIE No. I'm high. LOPEZ You're under arrest. ANNIE What? I paid for this ride. LOPEZ Get down. ANNIE Okay. She gets off the pony and something falls out of her bag onto the sidewalk. It's a disembodied human foot. WEST What the hell is that? LOPEZ Looks like a foot. The real question is, why? ANNIE Why what? WEST Why do you have a dead foot? ANNIE It fell off. WEST Of who? ANNIE My boyfriend. He had gangrene. LOPEZ And you're keeping it because it reminds you of him? ANNIE No. I thought I could sell it. LOPEZ All right. Come on. (to WEST) Grab the foot. You're not gonna puke on me, are you, Boot? WEST No, ma'am. I'm glad that my discomfort is cheering you up. LOPEZ Me too. EXT. STREET, DAY BISHOP and NOLAN are responding to a reported silent alarm. BISHOP Dispatch, show us Code 6 and on location. How many times has this alarm gone off in the last month? DISPATCH Six that I see. BISHOP Thanks. We'll check the premises and advise. NOLAN You gonna miss all this when you're a fancy detective? BISHOP Not at all. NOLAN What about me? BISHOP Even less. They approach a convenience store, then crouch down under cover when they see that the CASHIER has a gun covering two men. CASHIER Don't you move. NOLAN Dispatch, 7-Adam-15. We have a woman with a gun. Requesting backup. CASHIER Who wants to try me? Don't move. BISHOP (to CASHIER) Put the gun down. CASHIER They tried to rob me. BISHOP Drop the gun now. The two men take advantage of the distraction to make a run for it. One climbs on top of a display, trying to pry off a ceiling tile, and the other goes to run out the back door. BISHOP Take the one on the left. Get down! There's nowhere to go. She hits the man on the display in the leg with her baton and he falls to the ground. NOLAN (chasing ALEX out the back door) Stop! Drop the gun! BISHOP You're under arrest. NOLAN chases the other robber, who ducks into a house nearby whose door is open. There is a man with two young children inside. NOLAN Stop! ALEX (to the resident) Where are your keys? I need a car! NOLAN Drop the gun! Put it down! ALEX runs upstairs. NOLAN (to the resident and his children) Get out of the house. Get outside. Go, go, go. He goes upstairs, checking around corners as he goes, and comes upon ALEX in a bedroom looking out the window. NOLAN Drop the gun! Don't move. ALEX pauses, gathering himself. NOLAN Drop the gun! ALEX spins around, aiming his gun at NOLAN. NOLAN fires one shot and ALEX falls to the floor, hit. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, shots fired. One suspect down. Requesting R.A. and a supervisor. BISHOP enters the room, staring at ALEX on the floor. DISPATCH Copy. Starting Code 3 fire and ambulance. BISHOP reaches down to search for a pulse, then speaks into the radio. BISHOP 7-Adam-15. Negative on the ambulance. Suspect is deceased. Notify the watch commander. DISPATCH Copy. BISHOP Time of death? DISPATCH Time of death 09:55 hours. NOLAN He pulled a gun. BISHOP We can't talk about this, until after we're both questioned. It could compromise the investigation. NOLAN Right. Of course. So, what's next? BISHOP It's a homicide. I'll secure the scene, preserve the evidence. NOLAN Homicide, right. What should I do? BISHOP Nothing. You're the suspect. Wait in the hall. The camera on NOLAN's face shudders, as if he's disoriented. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN You did the right thing, letting them find Isabel's drugs. BRADFORD They weren't hers. She's in this situation because she let herself get taken advantage of. CHEN Do you really believe that? (checks the laptop screen when it beeps) It's an officer-involved shooting. It's Nolan. INT. HOUSE - HALLWAY NOLAN stands in the hallway as the crime scene techs and detectives move around the body in the bedroom. GREY Officer Nolan? Officer Nolan. NOLAN Yes. GREY How many shots, from which direction? NOLAN He was standing over there, I was here. GREY I'm only able to ask two questions at this time. "How many shots, from which direction?" The camera shudders. NOLAN One. Two? One. That way. He looks into the room, then back into the hall, where CAPT. ANDERSEN is speaking to him. ANDERSEN Your companion officer? To guide you through the process. Anyone you want. It's your choice. NOLAN Grey. I-I want Grey. Is that all right? ANDERSEN That's perfect. He'll take you to the station. INT. STATION - BOOKING LOPEZ and WEST are processing ANNIE. ANNIE Do I get the foot back? LOPEZ No. ANNIE Fine. I still have the other one. LOPEZ Hey, what's up? PROCESSING SERGEANT Booking's closed. We got a bus in the garage to take everyone to County. WEST Why? What's going on? LOPEZ looks through a window to see NOLAN just entering the next room. LOPEZ There was a shooting. INT. STATION - VARIOUS NOLAN has his mug shot taken, then changes into street clothes and hands his uniform to GREY in a bag. Someone takes a blood sample from NOLAN. NOLAN Things feel, um, really strange. Time is all over the place. GREY Tachypsychia. It's a common response to a traumatic event. You'll feel better after you've slept. NOLAN So, what now? GREY Now you meet with your lawyer, put together your written statement. Union rep is on his way. He wants to go over a few things. Then there's the interview, conducted by Internal Affairs, with the lead homicide detective, district attorney, and the independent police auditor in attendance. NOLAN Lot of people. GREY Just tell the truth to the best of your ability. It'll be fine. NOLAN sees BRADFORD and CHEN entering the area. NOLAN End of shift? GREY No. They're here to answer some questions. About you. INT. STATION - INTERROGATION SCENE switches between various questioners and subjects. DETECTIVE BARRETT How would you characterize Officer Nolan? WEST Officer Nolan is one of the finest people I've ever known. Back at the academy, when everyone was gunning for each other, he'd stay up late and help you study, even if that meant bombing the test himself. DETECTIVE BARRETT Is he on any medication? CHEN Not that I know of. I think he has allergies. DETECTIVE BARRETT Has Officer Nolan ever talked about wanting to use force? WEST Wanting to? No. DETECTIVE BARRETT Is he going through anything in his personal life? CHEN I mean, isn't everyone? DETECTIVE BARRETT Anything traumatic? Death of a parent? Breakup? Interpersonal conflict? CHEN No. INT. STATION - BOOKING KYLE Where's my brother? Why isn't he here? BISHOP Your brother was involved in a shooting. KYLE Is he in the hospital? BISHOP I'm afraid that's all I can tell you at this time. KYLE Hey, no, no, no. Is he dead? Is he dead? OFFICER Come on. The Booking officer leads KYLE out of the room. GREY looks in and nods to BISHOP. GREY Bishop. GREY You okay? BISHOP Yeah. How's Nolan? GREY Hasn't really hit him yet. BISHOP Have you ever - GREY Taken a life? No. BISHOP Me either. Thanks for looking out for him. GREY You should go home. BISHOP And do what? Watch TV? Order in? I need to get to work. I need to focus on something else. GREY All right, in that case, report to Vestri and Wolfe. They're working a big case, and you need to get your feet wet if you're going to take the detective's exam. BISHOP Yes, sir. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE PERCY WEST Captain. ANDERSEN Commander West. Please, come in. PERCY Thank you. ANDERSEN It's good to see you again. PERCY You too. Anything I should know as the investigation begins? ANDERSEN Officer Nolan and his T.O. responded to a 211 at a convenience store. He pursued an armed robber into an occupied house. Fired one shot. PERCY Hopefully it's as straightforward as it sounds. Is this the first officer under your command to take a life? ANDERSEN Yes. PERCY But you've been through the process yourself. ANDERSEN You read my file, Commander. PERCY Back when my son was assigned here. I understand that he and Nolan are pretty tight. ANDERSEN Officer Nolan's pretty close with both of his fellow rookies. PERCY You like him? ANDERSEN I admire what he's trying to do. PERCY Okay. I'll keep you updated about the investigation. PERCY exits the office and encounters WEST. WEST Dad. PERCY When I got the call about your station, I was worried it was you. WEST I'm okay. If it had been me, I'd handle it. PERCY I know. WEST You know, Nolan's a great officer. I'm sure it's a good shoot. PERCY That's what I'm here to determine. INT. STATION - GREY'S OFFICE NOLAN sits in a chair looking lost. GREY You don't know who to call. NOLAN Can it wait? GREY The PIO will be briefing the press soon. You don't want your family to hear about this on the news. Who can handle a call like this? NOLAN Sarah. My ex-wife. GREY hands him the phone and he dials; SARAH picks up on the other end. NOLAN Sarah, it's me. SARAH Hey, I've been meaning to call. Did you look at Henry's course load next semester? NOLAN Yeah, listen - SARAH I'm worried he's over-extending himself. GREY is writing something on a pad and he hands it to NOLAN. It's a prompt as to what he should say to SARAH. NOLAN Sarah, I - SARAH It's not the number of credits. It's the difficulty. NOLAN Sarah, you're gonna see some things on the news. I want you to know I'm fine. And tell Henry I'm fine. SARAH John, what's going on? NOLAN I killed someone. SARAH What? NOLAN On the job. I killed someone. INT. STATION - INTERROGATION NOLAN is being briefed by various officials. SIMON PAIGE Civil liability is covered up to $2 million under your plan. NOLAN I'm sorry. I don't, uh - I'm a little - Who are you? SIMON PAIGE Simon Paige, your union rep. NOLAN What? LAWYER If you don't remember, say you don't remember. Under no circumstances do you express guilt. NOLAN But I feel terrible. LAWYER Guilt implies you did something wrong. Now, they're gonna tell you your statement can't be used against you in a murder trial. Technically true, but it can and will be used against you in any civil proceeding. NOLAN Right. You were saying, about a civil trial? Is that likely? SIMON PAIGE Quite. If liability exceeds $2 million, your wages will be garnished, pursuant to ... Cut to NOLAN sitting across from PERCY and four other officials. PERCY ...to subdivision F of California Government Code Section 3303 or as otherwise required by law. NOLAN You're Jackson's dad. We met at graduation. PERCY Yes, we did. But right now, I'm the head of Internal Affairs, and you're being interviewed about a shooting that happened earlier today. NOLAN Right. Yes, sir. Sorry. PERCY Now, do you understand your rights as I've described them? NOLAN No. PERCY Only civilians have the right to remain silent. If you choose not to answer any of my questions, you will no longer be a cop. Understand? NOLAN I understand. PERCY Let's begin. (a beat) Did you have any less-than-lethal weapons available? Taser? Pepper spray? NOLAN Yes. PERCY Did you attempt to use any of these less-than-lethal weapons? NOLAN No. PERCY Why not? NOLAN I'm not sure. I didn't have time. PERCY You're not sure or you didn't have time? The camera shudders. NOLAN I-I didn't have time. My hand was on my gun. I couldn't reach for my Taser. PERCY Did you have cover or concealment? NOLAN No. PERCY Did the suspect discharge his firearm? NOLAN No. PERCY How many rounds did you fire? NOLAN One. PERCY What were you aiming at? NOLAN Him, his chest. Center mass, like we were trained. PERCY Did you hit what you were aiming at? NOLAN Yes. PERCY Describe what he did or what you saw to make you think you struck the suspect. The camera shudders. NOLAN There was blood. He fell. PERCY Finally, appreciating that police work involves rapidly changing and dangerous, fluid environments, is there anything you would have done differently? INT. STATION – OFFICE ISABEL is sitting in a chair, dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, when BISHOP enters. ISABEL What are you doing here? BISHOP I'm helping out the detectives today. ISABEL You got the Tap? BISHOP Yeah. ISABEL Congratulations. I know how much you wanted it. BISHOP Look, I know this is weird. I was at your wedding... DETECTIVES VESTRI and WOLFE enter the room. DETECTIVE VESTRI Officer Bishop, thanks for joining us. BISHOP Thanks for having confidence in me. DETECTIVE WOLFE You're all caught up to speed on the case? BISHOP Our C.I.'s boyfriend, Carson, is a low-level dealer. He gets his drugs from Marcus Vance. We've been trying to get eyes on him for years. WOLFE And this is our opportunity. When is the next time Carson plans on meeting with Vance? ISABEL Um, tomorrow night at some motel. He's gonna buy another kilo. VESTRI Can you get him to take you along? ISABEL What? You want me to wear a wire? I-I-I thought you wanted information. WOLFE What's the best way to get information? ISABEL I've never gone with him on a buy before. I can't just ask out of the blue. It'll look suspicious. VESTRI So be convincing. BISHOP Maybe we should start slower. VESTRI Sending her into a buy to make her certified reliable - that's as slow as it gets. ISABEL You don't understand. Carson's paranoid. H-He'll know something's up. BISHOP Then we'll have to get him to think it was his idea. INT. STATION – BREAK ROOM LOPEZ, WEST, and CHEN are sitting at a table. WEST I can't imagine what Nolan's going through. Can you? LOPEZ Yeah. My second year as a T.O., a prisoner transport went sideways. My Boot didn't search the suspect properly, lost her gun. The guy would've killed us both if I hadn't pulled the trigger. CHEN What happened to the Boot? LOPEZ I don't know. She wasn't a cop after that. CHEN Is there anything anyone said or did that helped you through it? LOPEZ No, I just had to make my peace with it. INT. STATION - BULLPEN PERCY Don't leave town. You must be available for questioning within an hour of notification. And remember, you can talk to your fellow officers. But they could be called in to testify about anything you say. So think about whether you want to drag them into this. NOLAN I understand, sir. As PERCY walks away, NOLAN turns and sees CHEN coming up to him. CHEN Hey, are you all right? NOLAN Yeah. Feel like I haven't seen you in years. CHEN Is there anything you need? GREY comes over to NOLAN. GREY Ready to go? NOLAN Yeah. EXT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT GREY escorts NOLAN to his door. GREY Everybody will do their jobs. I'm sure it'll be over shortly. Just go get some sleep. NOLAN Thanks. GREY Why did you choose me to be your companion officer? NOLAN The rest of them would have told me I did the right thing whether I did or not. I knew if I asked you, you'd tell me the truth. GREY So, why haven't you asked me? NOLAN I don't think I'm ready to hear the answer. GREY He had a gun on you. He refused repeated orders to surrender. I would've done exactly what you did. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN lies in bed, wide awake, going over his memory of the incident. NOLAN (in memory) Get outside. Go, go, go. Drop the gun! Put it down! Don't move. GUNSHOT BISHOP 7-Adam 15. Suspect is deceased. NOLAN What should I do? BISHOP You're the suspect. PERCY Is there anything you would have done differently? NOLAN’s alarm clock goes off; it’s morning. EXT. STREET, DAY BISHOP and WOLFE are watching CARSON MILLER cross the street. DETECTIVE WOLFE That's Isabel's boyfriend? Our girl's fallen off a long way since Bradford. Come on. They approach MILLER. DETECTIVE WOLFE Carson Miller. MILLER I know you? WOLFE Nope. But I know you. Come on. Let's go. BISHOP Hands on the car. MILLER Why? I didn't do anything. BISHOP You're on parole, Carson. We can search you whenever we want. (She searches him, finds a dime bag.) Hmm. Hope you didn't have plans today. INT. STATION – ANDERSEN’S OFFICE NOLAN Do you have a minute? ANDERSEN Of course. Come in. Get the door. How are you doing? NOLAN Good. No. That's, uh That's not true at all. There was something I was hoping you could help me with. Um, I wanted to see my body-cam footage of the event, if that's okay. ANDERSEN You have a right to see it. But honestly, I don't think you should. Look, I've been where you are now. It was an alley instead of a bedroom, rapist instead of a robber, but the results were the same. I understand that you want answers, but watching the body-cam footage, I don't think you're ready for how traumatic that can be. NOLAN I need to see it. ANDERSEN Okay. She turns the laptop to face him and comes over to sit in the chair next to him. NOLAN (on the recording) Drop the gun! Put it down! Get out of the house. Get outside. Go, go, go. Drop the gun! Put it down! Don't move. GUNSHOT NOLAN He was scared. Maybe he wasn't gonna pull the trigger. Maybe I could have talked him down another way. ANDERSEN Hey. That's not what I saw. NOLAN You think he was gonna kill me? ANDERSEN I think you did exactly what we trained you to do when you saw that your life was in jeopardy. NOLAN Thank you. ANDERSEN One more thing. The other robber, Kyle Montgomery, posted bail this morning. He gave an interview stating that you killed his brother in cold blood. Now, obviously, we know that the facts don't match his version. John, I want you to know that the department has your back, 100%. NOLAN Thank you. INT. STATION - INTERROGATION ISABEL is on her cell phone calling MILLER with BISHOP and the detectives listening in. MILLER Hey, it's me. We got trouble. ISABEL What happened? MILLER I got pinched with drugs on me. ISABEL A lot? MILLER Enough to keep me from meeting Vance tonight. ISABEL Can you reschedule? MILLER No. You don't reschedule with a man like that. God, you're an idiot. ISABEL Okay, fine. I got it.Hey, um, is there someone else you trust to go instead? You know, maybe - maybe Rusty? MILLER Rusty's an even bigger idiot than you. Damn it. You're gonna have to do it. ISABEL No way. MILLER If I don't pay Vance back, I'm dead. So you're gonna do this. ISABEL Uh, yeah. Fine, okay. I'll do it. The call ends. WOLFE Good work. We'll get you out of here once we take your boyfriend to the courthouse. He and VESTRI leave the room. BISHOP Hey. Are you sure you're up for tonight? ISABEL No. But I can't go to prison, so guess I have to be. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA, DAY WEST Have you heard from Nolan? CHEN Not since yesterday. You? WEST No. CHEN I didn't know if I should call. Maybe he needs us to reach out. I don't know. WEST He'll tell us what he needs. CHEN You didn't. WEST That was different, okay? I was ashamed. CHEN Maybe he is, too. BRADFORD and LOPEZ are at another table. LOPEZ The rooks were asking how they can help Nolan. BRADFORD I found heavy drinking really helped knock out the nightmares. LOPEZ Maybe keep that to yourself. (as BISHOP comes up) Mm. Detective Talia graces us with her presence. BRADFORD Yeah, it breaks my heart to see you out of uniform. Hmm. You seem shorter. BISHOP (to BRADFORD) I need to talk to you. LOPEZ Come on, Boot! She leaves the table. BRADFORD How is she? BISHOP Not good. I can only imagine how you've been handling - BRADFORD I don't need to commiserate. I need to know what's going on. BISHOP If the detectives know I revealed anything about the operation - BRADFORD Then don't. He gets up to walk away. BISHOP calls after him. BISHOP They want Isabel to wear a wire to a drug deal. Tonight. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE ANDERSEN is standing and talking with two men in suits when BRADFORD comes storming in. BRADFORD A wire? Why not shoot her in the head, and be done with it? Be a hell of a lot quicker. ANDERSEN (to the men) Excuse us. (They leave and she speaks to BRADFORD.) You enter my office again without knocking, I will put you on admin leave without pay. Is that understood? BRADFORD You can't let them do this, all right? She's an ex-cop. As if being an informant wasn't enough, now they want her to buy a kilo of heroin wearing a wire? ANDERSEN I looked at her file. She took part in dozens of drug busts when she was a narcotics detective. BRADFORD This is different. ANDERSEN Explain to me how it is that you know the details of their operation. BRADFORD You don't know her like I do, okay? You've read her file. You know who she was. I know who she is now. And the Isabel in that file is gone. ANDERSEN I'm sorry. All I can do now is put you on rescue detail. If the deal goes south, you will be the first in the door. BRADFORD turns to go, looking defeated. BRADFORD I'm sorry I barged in. It won't happen again. INT. STATION - HALLWAY CHEN John. Hey. NOLAN Hey. CHEN Uh, how long have you been standing here? People are staring. NOLAN Oh. Yeah, I get that a lot. CHEN Tell me what's going on. NOLAN Ah, I can't. If I talk to you about it, they could call you to testify. CHEN Uh, then I'll testify you're one of the best people I know. NOLAN I can't stop thinking about it. I was so amped up chasing that guy, and then he turned, and then he was dead. What if I can't get past this, Luce? What - How will I ever do the job again? (a pause) Um... You know what? I'm sorry. I should go. CHEN Hey. No, no, no, no. Um, come with me. Yeah? CUT TO PERCY WEST comes out of ANDERSEN’s office and encounters his son. WEST Done with the investigation? PERCY For now. WEST Don't suppose you could tell me anything. PERCY You know I can't. WEST Yeah. Hey. Can I, um, take you to dinner? PERCY Told your mother I'd take her. WEST I mean, you both can come. PERCY I don't think she's ready for that. WEST Um, see you at church? PERCY Looking forward to it. EXT. STREET, DAY CHEN and NOLAN are sitting in CHEN’s car outside the house where NOLAN shot the robber. NOLAN What are we doing here? CHEN I can't imagine what you're going through. And maybe if I was in the same place, I'd think about quitting, too. But they're alive because you did your job. You put your own life at risk to protect them, and if you're ever in that position again, I know you'll do the same thing. EXT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT CHEN has given NOLAN a ride home. NOLAN Um - Thank you very much for the ride and, uh, the therapy session. CHEN Of course. NOLAN Can I make you a drink? I could, uh, whip you up a cappuccino. CHEN Really? NOLAN No. I don't know how to work the machine. I hate it. I'm a little scared of it. CHEN Maybe next time. NOLAN Yeah. No, of course. I'm sure you have someplace to be. CHEN Yeah. I should, um – She steps up to him for a hug and they embrace. When they draw apart, CHEN hesitates and then kisses him. EXT. STREET, NIGHT BISHOP is wiring up ISABEL for the meet, in the surveillance van. BISHOP We'll be right here. Anything goes wrong, we'll be inside in a heartbeat. We can call this off. ISABEL I'm fine. BISHOP No, you're not. This'll help. She hands ISABEL a small container. ISABEL Methadone? Thank you. Hey, um, what what happens after tonight? BISHOP They won't arrest Vance immediately. They'll want to watch him for a while, make cases against the rest of his crew. ISABEL His lieutenant, his supplier, the supplier's supplier. BISHOP Yeah. ISABEL This is never gonna end, is it? INT. BRADFORD'S CAR, NIGHT BRADFORD is watching a video on his phone. ISABEL (on video) Stop! What are you doing? BRADFORD LAUGHING I want to remember this. Come on. This is our last day as fun, carefree single people. ISABEL Only boredom and drudgery from here on out. BRADFORD I'm afraid so. It's in the vows. ISABEL There's still time. BRADFORD Great. Yeah. Go. SMOOCHING The car door opens and LOPEZ sits in the passenger seat. LOPEZ Hey. BRADFORD What are you doing here? LOPEZ Are you kidding? Hanging out near the airport is a normal Tuesday night for me. You'd be right here if the situations were reversed. And I brought fries. BRADFORD Thanks. You know, you'd have to be in an actual relationship for the situations to be reversed. LOPEZ What are you, my mother? ISABEL DEEPLY Okay. Here we go. She knocks on the motel room door. The scene cuts between her wire cam, the surveillance van, and BRADFORD's car. PONY Who are you? ISABEL Carson sent me. BRADFORD She's nervous. LOPEZ She's fine. She's done stuff like this before. PONY Get out of here, junkie. ISABEL Hey. I have the money that Carson owes Vance. Does he want it or not? PONY reluctantly lets ISABEL into the room and shuts the door. ISABEL You Vance? VANCE You got my money? ISABEL Yeah. VANCE Count it. OPENS PONY The money's all here. VANCE How fast can you move that? ISABEL Couple of weeks. VANCE Good. Tell Carson next time he sends you to do his work for him, I'll assume you're in charge and put him in the ground. BRADFORD It's done. BISHOP Just take the brick and go. ISABEL Hey, wait. Um, we could move more than this. BRADFORD What the hell is she doing? ISABEL Another kilo at least. VANCE Really? 'Cause Carson always said no to that much weight. LOPEZ What is she doing? BRADFORD If he sends for another kilo, we can follow his guys to their source. She wants to end this. LOPEZ Ah, smart. BRADFORD No, desperate. Gonna make him suspicious. VANCE Okay. I'll get you another kilo. But you'll have to wait. ISABEL Sure. I got no place else to be. This place got a mini-bar? BRADFORD We should go in now. WOLFE Negative. We wait for the drop. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE - BEDROOM, NIGHT NOLAND and CHEN are lying in bed in each other's arms. NOLAN SIGHS That was ... CHEN A mistake. A fun, never-going-to-happen-again mistake. She gets up and goes in the bathroom. NOLAN Right. Yeah. Exactly. Agreed. INT. MOTEL ROOM, NIGHT VANCE I know you from someplace? ISABEL I don't think so. VANCE I do. You look really familiar. ISABEL I'm an addict, and you're a dealer, so I'm sure we've crossed paths. BRADFORD He's on to her. He knows she was a cop. WOLFE It's a big city. He could have seen her anywhere. BISHOP Or she busted one of his friends back in the day. VANCE Could be. Maybe you just have one of those faces. ISABEL Sure. ISABEL Yeah. I, uh, get that all the time. VANCE CHUCKLES The image shakes and cuts out, as does the audio feed. LOPEZ What happened? BRADFORD We lost signal. WOLFE We lost her. VESTRI No, no, no, no, no, no. It's probably just a glitch. BISHOP Or he's on to her. We need to go in! WOLFE All units, hold position! BRADFORD He's on to her. I'm going in. WOLFE No. It's just a glitch, Tim. Hold position. All units, hold. Damn it. Go. Go, go. The surveillance van speeds across the parking lot and pulls up in front of the motel, joining BRADFORD's car. Everyone jumps out and busts into the room where VANCE was moments ago. LOPEZ Police! They clear each room. BRADFORD finds ISABEL's wire and some blood on the floor. LOPEZ Clear! They must have gone out the back. BRADFORD You did this! He turns to yell at WOLFE. LOPEZ Hey, hey! BRADFORD You did this! LOPEZ Hey! BRADFORD You! LOPEZ Hey! BRADFORD Come here! LOPEZ Calm down! LOPEZ Calm down! INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN has put on some clothes and pauses outside the bathroom door where CHEN is taking a shower. NOLAN What if it wasn't a mistake? CHEN What? NOLAN (changing his mind about the question) I'm gonna make something to eat. Do you want something? CHEN Oh, uh, not for me. Thank you. NOLAN is puttering around in the kitchen when he hears a noise. NOLAN Lucy? He notices the outer door to the patio is slightly open and goes over to slide it shut. He heads back to the bedroom, but before he gets there a man jumps out at him and hits him with a baseball bat. It's KYLE. He drags a dazed NOLAN by his feet, out into the living room area, and hits him again with the bat, then tosses it away and pulls out a gun. KYLE Hey. You know who I am? NOLAN You're Kyle Montgomery. You're Alex's brother. KYLE No! No, no, no, no, no. I don't got a brother no more. You killed him. NOLAN I didn't have a choice. He was gonna shoot me. KYLE You're a liar! He wouldn't have hurt anybody. NOLAN You can't know that. You weren't in the roo- KYLE pistol-whips NOLAN. The camera pulls back and we see a flash of light and hear a gunshot... TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Transcripts